


Diferente

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma es muchas cosas pero ante todo es diferente a Jim Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johadma/gifts).



> Este fic es parte del evento Santa Slash de la página Slash Fanworks.
> 
> Y mi regalo para Johadma Hanserbyte, hace tiempo que no escribo fics y además no tenía mucha inspiración así que hice lo mejor que pude, espero que te guste ;)

Contrariamente a todo lo que podría haberse imaginado antes, Oswald tenía que admitirse que estaba comenzando a desarrollar cierto…afecto por Edward Nygma.

No se parecía al sentimiento desbordante que lo dominaba cuando se trataba de James Gordon, era diferente. Tan diferente como eran los dos hombres.

Al principio, no lo había notado con claridad, desde que Ed lo había rescatado se había dedicado a cuidar de él y cumplir sus caprichos, un hombrecillo molesto, servil pero útil. Oswald se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en Nygma del mismo modo que los demás pensaban en él sin remordimiento alguno. Incluso a utilizarlo de otros modos conforme se presentaba la oportunidad –la expresión de Jim al escuchar que se refería a Nygma como un amigo no tenía precio–.

Pero entonces había aparecido la complicidad, la simpatía, Nygma tocando al piano la canción que su madre solía cantarle, tocando canciones que cantaban juntos. No podía negar que disfrutaba la situación del mismo modo que había disfrutado dejando salir su lado mas violento y había sentido un estremecimiento de placer recorrerle al compartir con el otro la oscura satisfacción de la tortura cuando se ocuparon juntos del “regalo” de Ed.

Pero no había sido hasta _esa_ noche que había comenzando a compararlos, a pensar en la posibilidad de que _Ed_ pudiera ser mejor que Jim para él.

 

\-----------------

 

– ¿Qué soy? –dijo Nygma concluyendo su acertijo con una sonrisa brillante.

– ¿Qué? Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención –Oswald le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, incomodo por su insistencia antes de levantarse del sofá donde ambos estaban sentados y acercarse a la ventana– me duele la cabeza –añadió para asegurarse de que lo dejaría en paz.

Había estado así toda la noche, intercalando una alegría desbordante debido al triunfo final sobre Galavan con una ira ciega, una frustración y una tristeza apenas notoria sobre la que no había explicación aparente.

Nygma siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, viendo como dejaba su vaso de whisky sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de manera despreocupada y corriendo a sujetarlo antes de que se cayera, preocupado por la actitud del hombre más pequeño de espaldas a él.

– ¿Señor Pingüi…? –se interrumpió al sentir el sonido del móvil de Oswald que hizo que este se precipitara sobre la mesa para sujetarlo y contestar.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Oswald en un tono de preocupación marcado para la persona al otro lado del móvil, dándole la espalda a Nygma. Haciendo silencio y emitiendo un jadeo de sorpresa luego de unos instantes, seguido de más silencio y asentimientos de cabeza– Esta bien, gracias Víctor, continua así.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Nygma con una sonrisa leve, escudriñando la expresión del Pingüino con su mirada, intentando descifrar lo que sucedía sin mucho éxito.

– Él está todavía aquí.

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Jim! Le pedí a Zsasz que mantuviera un ojo en él, ahora que es un fugitivo está en peligro. Supuse que volvería con la señorita Thompkins luego de concluir nuestro trabajo pero no ha abandonado Gotham –parecía desconcertado, su tono era de excitación reprimida– no lo puedo entender.

Nygma no respondió de inmediato, las piezas encajaban ahora, todo se trataba del detective Gordon, ya había intuido antes que el interés del Pingüino en este iba más allá del simple deseo de amistad o de tener una ventajosa relación profesional pero no había sentido el impacto de la situación tan claramente hasta ahora.

– Quizás está esperando el momento adecuado para abandonar la ciudad.

– Quizás…–sacudió la cabeza levemente con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a caminar a través de la habitación.

– ¿Señor Pingüino? –su tono era cauteloso– ¿Por qué es tan importante? El detective Gordon, quiero decir.

Oswald Cobblepot le dirigió una mirada de puro desconcierto.

– ¿Qué? Él es un amigo, desde luego, eso es lo que pasa –una nota de irritación debajo de su tono convencional y de aparente despreocupación.

–No, él no lo es –Nygma golpeó la mesa haciendo que el otro se sobresaltase, algo se había rebelado en su interior ante la palabra ‘amigo’ para denominar al detective, la misma palabra que había usado para describirlo a él en frente de James Gordon– un amigo se preocupa por ti, un amigo no te desprecia, Gordon solo está utilizándolo señor Pingüino y siempre lo ha hecho –su voz aumentando de volumen a medida que hablaba, acorralando al hombre mas menudo contra la pared, súbitamente tranquilo al terminar su frase.

La expresión de Oswald era puro desconcierto e ira, un leve brillo de temor en sus ojos desapareciendo tan pronto como había aparecido.

– ¿Estas…? ¿Estás intentando intimidarme? –la irritación en su voz ligeramente temblorosa era patente.

–No, solo estoy siendo sincero, como un verdadero amigo lo haría –recalcando la palabra ‘amigo’ al hablar.

– ¡Tú no eres mi amigo!–lo miró a los ojos furioso– ahora quítate de mi camino –el nerviosismo en Oswald apenas podía disimularse, aun así lo empujó para apartarlo.

Ed se apartó despacio pero no del todo, aun bloqueándole el camino.

–Usted sabe que digo la verdad, James Gordon lo desprecia y la única razón por la que se contiene es que usted le es útil –su tono de voz era oscilante de pronto amenazador como complaciente– jamás se tomaría las molestias que yo me tomo, jamás podría compartir con usted las alegrías y las satisfacciones –volvió a acercarse mientras pronunciaba estas palabras– porque para el detective la ley está primero y quien este fuera de ella no es mas que una escoria que necesita ser eliminada.

El rostro del Rey de Gotham estaba enrojecido por la ira.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡No me interesa escuchar nada más de lo que tengas que decirme! ¡No estoy interesado en lo que pienses ni en ti ni en tus estúpidos acertijos! –chilló casi, de haber podido hacerlo sin verse ridículo se hubiera tapado las orejas para no escuchar más. Esas palabras le causaban el efecto de un golpe en las costillas porque sabía que al menos en parte eran verdad.

La expresión de Edward Nygma se convulsionó ligeramente al escuchar eso.

–Vas a escucharme ahora aunque no te guste, señor Pingüino –su voz fría y calmada, sujetándole del cuello, presionando levemente hasta hacerlo desmayar.

 

 


End file.
